Our rarity girl
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Todo era una verdadera mierda, porque ninguno de ellos andaría leyendo shojos yaoi, ¡ninguno! Pero joder, era molesto que Hinata se fuese de su lado para ir a hablar con otros sobre el particular gusto que se le dio cuando los tres también podían hablar de eso.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Our rarity girl.

**Cuarteto principal: **Naruto, Kurama/Kyuubi, Hinata y Menma.

**Rated: **T.

**Género: **Humor/Amistad

**Resumen: **Todo era una verdadera mierda, porque ninguno de ellos andaría leyendo shojos yaoi, ¡ninguno! Pero joder, era molesto que Hinata se fuese de su lado para ir a hablar con otros sobre el particular gusto que se le dio cuando los tres también podían hablar de eso.

**Notas: **Inspirado en un momento de la vida.

* * *

**O**u**r **r**a**r**i**t**y **g**i**r**l**

**By**

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo único]**

* * *

El pequeño universo que conformaba la mente de una chica _especial _como lo era Hinata se lo tragó un agujero negro mandando por la borda –y a la mierda a la vez, la comprensión masculina de ellos para con ella. Si al principio fue dificultosa la tarea de entender a Hinata, y sobre todo, a una mujer que no fuese su madre o la brusca de Samui, ahora era imposible.

¿Y sabían cómo os llama ese agujerito negro?

_Yaoi_.

Si, esa extraña enfermedad que afecta a las chicas a una cierta edad donde tienen un enfermizo y obsesivo aprecio hacia la relación entre una pareja de un mismo sexo –osease, en pocas palabras, _gays–_, chicos que eran más afeminados que una chica y que mostraban una relación mucho más cercana que la de una amistad y simple rivalidad, dividiéndolos entre _uke _y _seme_.

Lo de la obsesión a los juegos _online _fue algo de que caerse de la sorpresa, Naruto y Menma lo experimentaron, pero ahora, que su _amiga _–los sentimientos que ambos experimentaban estaban dudosos y en plena obra pública, asi que usarían ese término por ahora–, le ande gustando ver _yaoi _por todos lados, leer cochinadas de esas, leer fics, coleccionar imágenes, ponerse a chillar por la emoción cada vez que ve a una pareja de chicos caminar por la calle o simplemente, preguntarles a ellos, ¡a ellos! ¿Quién era el uke y quién el seme?

Maldito/a fuese esa/e tal _Nakamura Shungiku*, _la/el que lanzó sus virus gays al aire. ¡Ahora ninguna pareja de amigos normales estaban a salvo ante la mirada de una _fujoshi_!

Pero bueno, Menma, Naruto y Kurama intentaron acostumbrarse. A decir que solo era una etapa, un gusto pasajero que solo duraría unas cuantas semanas, que la a la tímida Hinata-chan no le afectaría. Ja, patrañas. ¡La cosa se había puesto peor! Mucho peor.

Y no, no era el hecho de que los ojos aperlados de ella siempre estuviesen mirándolos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con el brillo anhelante de ver algún indicio quien le demostrará quien _ukea _a quien. No. Ellos podían soportarlo.

Pero lo que **no**, así de sencillo, lo que **no** podían aguantar era el hecho de que Hinata se fuera a otro lado –específicamente, hacia ese grupo de chicas zombis de las relaciones _homo _entre hombres, a hablar de _eso_. ¡Los abandonaba con tal de hablar de yaoi!

Para no creérselo.

Y es por eso que, ellos tres, si, tres chicos, ¡chicos! Estaban ahí, en una tienda de mangas exclusivamente para _yaoi_. No era para paseo… No, ellos tres estaban leyendo. ¡Leyendo yaoi! ¿Podía alguien creerlo sin que a nadie no se le salieran las corneas volando a 80 kl/hora?

No, estoy segura que no.

Pero lo estaban. Aun cuando te eches gotas en los ojos, pestañes o simplemente que te pongas delante de un pavo para que te unas buenas cachetadas _guajoloteras_ para ver si ahora si ya despiertas, seguirás viendo lo mismo –o leyendo, bah, es lo mismo, como quiera, tu s_exy imaginación _lo visualizará. (Porque tú como yo no podremos evitar pensar sobre cómo se ven tres chicos orgullosos, rudos y arrogantes –a su manera–, leer mangas yaoi).

¿Y todo esto para qué o qué?

Ah, muy sencillo, para mantener a Hinatita-chan a su lado. Si, al de los tres. Y sí, eran posesivos, porque Hinata debía, no, más bien, estaba _**obligada**_ (hasta en negritas se resalta) a estar con ellos tres. No con nadie más. Y si Hinata quería hablar de yaoi, de fics de gays, que compartir imágenes en el Facebook o enviarles una invitación a un grupo llamado _"Felizmente ukeadora de yaoi" _o algo por el estilo, que asi lo hiciera.

Ellos lo aguantarían.

Después de todo, después de leer yaoi y de saber la definición de los términos uke y semen, podrían hablar tranquilamente con Hinata. Si, con la chica rara. Con la pequeña _pre-fujoshi_.

Oh y aparte, Menma y Kurama por fin aclararían su duda.

_De que entre Sasuke y Naruto, el que ukea, obviamente, siempre había sido Sasuke._

**Amén.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nakamura Shungiku: **Por lo que leí, iniciador del yaoi; aclaro que no sé mucho del tema, apenas voy entrando. Lo que sí sé, es que es el/la culpable (no sé cuál sea su sexo) de tan genial obra: _Jonjou Romantica. _Para mí, ¡el inicio del vicio! Seh, todavía no me declaro fujoshi –o más bien, todavía no tengo el valor, quien sabe. Para más aclaraciones, buscar en el bendito _Wiki_.

La palabrita "ukear" (?) la tome prestada de un escrito que le pertenece a…Emiita. Yo la tome prestada.

* * *

**Notas:**

¿Alguien se ha imaginado a Sakura, Ino o a Tenten como _fujoshi_?¿Sí? Pues bueno, con Hinata no habrá ningún problema.

¿A que nadie se esperaba esto de mi parte, verdad? Lo sé, lo sé, yo mucho menos me imaginaba que me gustara el yaoi. El yuri lo veía posible, pero el yaoi nop.

Pero bueno… Los giros drásticos de la vida y muchas, muchas imágenes de Menma y Naruto (Tumblr, maldito contenedor de yaoi).

Ahora en este pedacito leyeron algo que sí me ocurrió a mí. Solo que en lugar de ser tres guapetones chicos, eran dos y groseros chicos (no son groseros, solo saben sazonar sus palabras con encanto y vulgaridad, si~) los que terminaron leyendo un yaoi ¡un yaoi!... Solo para entender de qué carajo hablaba, jejejeje.

Pues bueno, espero que les guste. No hubo muchos diálogos, pero no será este ni el primero ni el último escrito que haga acerca de la temático (el próximo que suba será de yuri).

Un gracias enorme por llegar hasta aquí, asi que no te seas grosero y deja un comentario, ¿ok?... Y pues si no quieres, de todos modos déjalo.

No se te van a quemar los dedos sino comentas.


End file.
